Demand for biofuels as a substitute for petroleum is expected to increase because of economic and environmental concerns. The common biofuel, ethanol, is not ideal because it has a lower energy density than gasoline and must be mixed with gasoline at a limited concentration range in order to serve as a transportation fuel. Ethanol is also hygroscopic and corrosive, which poses a problem for storage and distribution systems.
In addition, adipic acid is a compound that serves both industrial purposes in the production of various synthetics including, for example, Nylon 6-6, as well as uses in the formulation of various medicaments.
Further, gamma-aminobutyric acid is a compound that serves both industrial purposes in the production of various synthetics including, for example, Nylon 4, as well as biological roles such as in nerve cell communications.